


Whatever You Like

by RainbowsEnd13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is basically a sugar daddy, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, feel good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsEnd13/pseuds/RainbowsEnd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been dealing with some hard things and Cas does everything to make him feel better. Totally fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Might As Well Have Been A Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this, totally beta lol. I will hopefully be posting more fics. Feel free to leave thoughts/comments/concerns. 
> 
> Tumblr: scar-crossed-lover
> 
> Also, I've been listening to Best of the 80s Reloaded on Pandora while writing this so yeah I got a lot of inspiration from that.

Dean came into Castiel’s house in a fuss, slamming the door behind him. Cas never really knew how to deal with Dean when he came over like this. And there wasn’t really a correct way to either. His options were to probe the situation and ask the man what is wrong or he could wait for Dean to come to him, similar to coaxing a fawn to eat out of your hand. Cas decides to go with the former. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas inquires gently as he continues to process the scene before him.

“Nothing.” Dean answers roughly, kicking off his boots and hanging his jacket by the door.

“Dean.”

“I just have a lot on my plate right now and I came over here to get my mind off of it. Okay?” Dean partially snaps which throws Cas for a loop, but he makes his best effort to not show it. It's obvious that Dean doesn't need more things to deal with.

“Dean. Tell me what’s wrong. We know each other better than a one sentence answer.” Which is true in the greatest sense. Dean and Cas have been dating for two years come May. They have no secrets from each other, and they like it that way. 

Dean rolls his eyes. Cas is right, he just doesn’t want to admit it. “Fine. I just checked my mail before I came over and I have all these bills and my student loan payment is due soon and I don’t know where I’m gonna get the money. I’ve been working double shifts at the shop the past couple months, but that doesn’t seem to be helping. I just..I just don’t know what to do. I also have rent going up and.. and…" Dean's hesitant to say the last part. He doesn't want to anger Cas. However, he says it anyway. I saw Lisa and Ben today.” Dean looks to the ground. He knows how Cas feels about Lisa. She broke up with him on Father’s Day, and it wrecked both Ben and Dean. He just couldn’t fathom why someone would want to break up with the best father figure their son had. When Dean told Cas about his past relationships in the early stages of their’s, he made sure not to leave anything out. Cas deserved that much. So when the young man hears that name he freeze, nostrils flaring.  
“Cas. I’m sorry.”

“Dean.” Cas’s voice more rugged and deeper than usual. “What happened?”

Dean is surprised by Cas’s composure, but he knew on the inside Cas was raging with anger. He was the jealous type, and no one triggered him as bad as Lisa. 

“I was at the store picking up groceries and I saw Ben. He ran at me and hugged me. I didn’t know what to do cause I knew Lisa was somewhere around the corner. I was.. shocked still. I gave him a hug back and was telling him that he has to go and then Lisa came around the corner calling him. And she was with a guy. I just felt so small…..I know you don’t want to hear this but I..it just made me feel like crap.” Dean’s eyes still rested at his feet. He couldn’t look at Cas. He didn’t want to see pain on the poor man’s face. 

Cas walks up to Dean and lifts his chin, “Dean. She doesn’t deserve you. She shouldn’t make you feel this way, Dean. Plus, you have me. You are a great man and I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you.” With that Cas leans in to engulf Dean’s lips with a kiss. It was passionate, but possessive. Just how Dean needs it to be.  
Dean pulls away to rest his forehead against Cas’s, tears begin to stream down his face. Cas just opens his eyes and takes in the emotional man.

“Dean.” Cas uses his thumbs to wipe away the salty liquid from Dean’s freckled face. “Hey. You’re gonna be alright. It’s okay.” He moves his hands to the sides of Dean’s face to caress him. 

Dean smiles through the tears. “I’m sorry I’m so fucked up”, he says as snorts. Snot exiting his nose. Cas just laughs, wiping away the excretion with his sleeve. 

“Dean, you are not fucked up. You are my righteous man.” Cas remarks pulling Dean into an embrace. 

Dean laughs, hugging Cas back. “And you are my angel”, he says into the crook of Cas’s neck. 

They spent the rest of the evening wrapped up in each other eating greasey delivery pizza and Indiana Jones movies. Comfort food and Indy were go tos for the pair; some grease and a young Harrison Ford was good for everyone. They even watch Temple of Doom, even though it is Dean’s least favorite cinematic piece in the history of ever. It was nice to make fun of it though. To laugh and pretend everything is okay just for the night. After the third movie, they zombie walked their way to the bedroom. They shed their clothes and curl up together beneath the downey comforter, legs in tandem. Dean had no idea of the plan brewing in Cas’s mind as he lay embracing his boyfriend. He soon falls into a deep sleep while the other man's brain remains active, scheming of unbenounced plans.


	2. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive in Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not being on top of things but I was at a bonfire yesterday. Hope you like it!

The next morning, Cas woke Dean from his bear like slumber with the smell of fresh roasted coffee and waffles. If there are two things in the world that Dean loves, after Castiel of course, they would be being comfortable and food. And breakfast in bed catered to both those loves. Breakfast in bed with Cas was the pinnacle of all things good in the world. 

“Dean.” Cas cooed softly.

“Mmmm”, Dean gave in response.

“Dean, I have food. And coffee. And a kiss if you wake up.”

Dean sat up, “Well jeez Cas! What took you so long?” the blonde teased. 

“Nice try.” Cas leaned over to peck a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. He set the tray of assorted breakfast foods on Dean’s lap and sat cross legged off to the side.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and looked over at Cas, “What’s the occasion?”

“Well I just wanted to make you feel better than yesterday.”

“Thank you, babe. I appreciate it.” Dean placed a gentle kiss on Cas’s cheek, “so what are we doing today?”

“Whatever you like.”

Dean smiled. Even though he’d never admit it, Cas putting him on a pedestal was his favorite thing. He liked to be the knight in shining armor, but when Cas pampered him it made him love him more. Which, at least in this case, wasn’t a bad thing at all. 

He grabbed for the syrup bottle to drench his waffles only to notice an envelope underneath. He picked it up, looking at it with intense confusion.  
“What’s this?’ He asked, eyeing Cas whom preceeded to shrug. Dean answered that with a roll of his eyes and just opened it. Plane tickets. To Europe. Leaving Friday. Today’s Wednesday. Dean looked up at the other man, dumbfounded. “..Cas..I…this..are you serious?”

Cas smiled, slightly smug. “Yes. I talked to Bobby already. He has given you the time off to travel with me.”

“Where did you get the money for this?”

“You remember how my parents gave me an inheritance in their will? Well, after their accident when I was a kid I was left with all this money in a trust fund. Except instead of getting it when I turned 18, I got it when I was 21.” Castiel’s birthday was just a couple months ago so he was a fresh millionaire.   
Dean just looked at him with the same shocked look in his eyes. 

“Cas, baby. Did you spend your money on me? Why?”

“Dean, I spent it on us. You’ve always wanted to go to Europe and now seemed like the perfect time.”

Dean was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this before, and he never felt like he deserved it. He moved the breakfast tray onto the side table so that he could hug his boyfriend. Castiel embraced him back smiling into Dean’s neck as he did.   
\-----------  
Friday morning, the two ran around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. Dean hadn’t packed anything the past two days even though Cas nagged him every five minutes. They rushed around the room throwing things into an open suitcase. Cas would actually put important and necessary things while Dean would just throw in trinkets like matches or ball caps.

“Dean.” Cas says as he held up the ball caps. “When have you ever worn a baseball hat? Or a hat for that matter?”

“You never know, Cas. Travel changes people.” Dean replied as he smirked and walked up to give Cas a squeeze. Cas just rolled his eyes and packed the bag leaving out the useless trinkets.   
\------------  
After 45 minutes of being interrogated and writing out forms, the boys make it through customs and are on a plane flying to Italy. 

“Are you excited?” Cas asked looking at Dean awaiting his answer.

“Of course I’m excited! We get to have three weeks aaaallll to ourselves in Italy! Can we go see the cathedrals?”

“Dean. Duh. That’s why I picked Italy. I know how much you’ve wanted to go there.”

Dean blushed, and looked through the window. Cas took Dean’s hand in his and the stayed like that for a fair amount of the flight: Cas leaned on Dean as he listened to the other man hum Metallica. Half way through the flight, Dean finally fell asleep with his head on Cas’s shoulder. The latter playing with his hair as he drifted.   
________  
14 hours later, Cas and Dean arrived in the beautiful and illustrious city of Rome. The men stepped out of the airport and were greeted by the humid coastal air. A soft, salty breeze went through their hair and filled their bodies with relaxation. This vacation was long awaited for. The boys hailed a cab and told the driver their destination. 

“Freedom Love B&B.” Cas told the driver the name of their bed and breakfast and he leaned back into the seat. 

Dean nudged him. “Freedom Love B&B? What websites did you look at? Tour guides for chick flick hot spots?” 

“Dean. It is reasonably priced and on one of the best places to stay in Rome.” He looked out of the window before he quickly adds, “Also, it’s the very romantic.” Cas looked down in his lap as he rubbed his hands together, nervously awaiting Dean’s response. It never came, at least verbally. Dean tilted his head to nuzzle against Cas’s neck. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “We’re in public.”

“Just wait til we get to the hotel.” And with that, the men were silently for the rest of the trip. Castiel was beet red and Dean victoriously smirking. 

Twenty minutes passed and the men were checked in and were unlocking the door to their room. Cas opened the room and Dean gasped with awe. It was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were lined with smoothed out rocks giving it a rough, rustic look. The bed looked as soft as a cloud, clothed in a down comforter and four fluffy pillows laid against the headboard. A pair of origami towel swans put the cherry on top. The rest of the room was just as ornate and perfect. Dean immediately dropped his bags and ran to flop onto the bed. He lets out a groan.

“Dean, quit being a child.”

“Oh come on, Cas!” Dean retorts, rolling over and sitting up to face the other man. “Live a little! We’re on vacation!” He falls back onto the bed. Cas sighs, but he knows Dean is in the right. Cas always had a problem with relinquishing control. But hey, he thought, travel changes people. He turns around and closes the down, drops his bags and runs to join Dean on the bed. He totally can feel what Dean’s enjoyment. Everything about this was absolutely heavenly. He rolled over resting his head on Dean’s chest relaxing at every rise and fall of his chest. Soon they both fall asleep, only to awake by the grumbling of their bellies.   
The men slowly come to, rubbing their eyes and stretching. 

Cas turns to Dean, “Do you want to get room service?”

Dean’s eyes light up, “Hell yes!” Cas chuckles, getting up to grab the phone and menu. As Dean is walking into the bathroom, Cas orders carbonara, quinto quarto, and fritti. Three of the top foods to eat while in Rome. Cas turns, checking to see if Dean is out of ear shot, and orders strawberries, whipped cream, and champagne. He gets off the phone and starts to unpack the bags. Setting their clothes in the chest of drawers. As he does this he feels a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around his waist and faint kisses to his neck. He leans into the touch and lifts Dean’s hand to his lips to kiss. Cas turns around and places one onto the man’s lips, feeling a grin underneath. Dean lifts Cas, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist, and carries him to the bed. The elder lays him down as he towers over him scattering his body with kisses. Dean removes Cas’s shirt and trails a line of kisses up his chest. He gets to his collarbone and nips, quickly soothing the skin with licks. His mouth travels farther north to suck on Cas’s neck, a hicky already beginning to form. Cas pushes his head back into the bed and arches his back at the touch. His hand grabbed at Dean’s hair, gently pulling him up so that their lips can meet. They crash their lip together like the ocean’s waves against the beach’s rocks. They kiss for several minutes before they have to break for air. The men look hungrily into each other’s eyes before Dean smiles. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous. I could take you right here.” Right as Dean was going back to kiss Cas, there was a knock at the door. Cas goes to get up, but Dean puts his hands on his chest applying pressure. “Stay.”

“Dean, I have to go get that. It’s our food.”

“Let me go get it.”

“No!” Cas says a little too loud and a little too quickly. Dean gives him a suspicious look before removing his hands and letting the man get up. Cas fumbles to get his shirt on as he walks to the door. He opens it to find a clothed cart scattered with silver covered dishes. He smiles and thanks the waitress.

“Oh no problem sweetie,” she says in a heavy accent, “you two have fun in their.” She gives Cas a wink as she walks past him to place the cart by the dinning table. She gives them a quick nod and is out the door. Snickering to herself when she notices that Cas is beet red. He goes to the bathroom to check for any discrepancies. Other than his bed head, which is normally a common problem for him, he finds nothing. That is until he goes to exit the bathroom. On the left side of his neck he has a blue and purple mark. He sighs again and as he walks out he says, “Thanks for the inappropriate mark.” Dean just chuckles, “Oh sweetheart, you know you loved it,” and gives Cas a pat on the butt as he walks by.


	3. Do As The Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do as the Romans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty, smut, SMUT. I am sorry, I tried. Also, if you don't read this chapter, you're not missing much.

The cart was completely ravaged. The boys thoroughly enjoyed the delicacies of Italia and were resting in a pile on the bed. 

“Cas,” Dean said as he turned his head towards his boyfriend, “thank you so much for this. Honestly, I wish I could do something for you.”

Cas propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Dean, ”Dean, you have already done everything for me. This trip is to repay you for all you do.” He puts his hand on Dean’s face, “Love isn’t about one upping each other. That reminds me.” Cas gets up from the bed and walks up to the room service cart; removing a basket. He carried it over to the bed and set it on the nightstand pulling from it to glasses and a bottle of chilled champagne. 

Dean eyed Cas and when they meet his, he wiggled his eyebrows. Cas giggled and sat on the bed with bottle in his hand. He unwrapped the foil around the neck and pushes the cork, the built up pressure popped the cork off. Mist and a touch of foam came out of the bottle, and filled the room with a floral, apple smell. Cas filled up the glasses and passed one to Dean. When they have their beverages, Dean lifted his for a toast.

“To us,” Dean said, “and may we be as happy and love each other just as much throughout our lives as we do right now.” They clunk their glasses together and sipped. The champagne tastes just as good as John Green described it; like the stars. The men grab the bottle and walk out to the terrace. As they exited the room, they are greeted by the city’s thousands of lights. The sun had gone down and every light was like a star that came down from the sky to greet the couple. 

“This is so romantic.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Thank you.” Cas leaned into Dean. They stand there, wrapped in each other, sipping champagne, and looked upon the city before them. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.”

Cas was slightly taken aback. Even though Dean had just said ‘love each other just as much throughout our lives as we do right now’ he was surprised. They’ve never said it to each other. He removed himself from Dean’s grip to look into his eyes. He saw worry. He stood taller and kissed Dean, calming his nerves, “I love you, too.” 

“Hey, so what else was in that basket?”

Cas grinned. “Follow me and see.” He turned around and gives Dean a wink. Dean followed gladly practically jumping behind Cas. They get to the bedroom and Dean sat on the bed waiting for the surprise. From the basket, Cas pulled out a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. 

The two men grinned mischievously. They stripped off their jeans and crawled onto the bed. They take turns feeding each other berries a couple times before Dean dotted whipped cream on Cas’s nose, giggling. That was the start of the whipped cream war. They go at each other for several minutes before their lips crashed together their tastes mixed with those of the strawberries and whipped cream. Cas moaned, giving Dean the access to push his tongue in tasting Cas further. Their hands began to roam each other’s bodies before Dean pulled off Cas shirt, his quickly to follow. He decorated Cas’s bare chest with whipped cream grinning as he goes. 

Dean pushed Cas down and the bed and towers over him ducking back down to sick his neck, cleaning the cream of Cas’s smooth, tan skin. His mouth traveled lower to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and twirling it with his tongue. He turned his attention to the other giving it the same treatment leading to Cas moaning Dean’s name and enlacing his fingers in his hair pulling Dean’s head back. 

Dean made eye contact with Cas, for a moment mesmerized by the fabulous blueness before him. He broke away and pushed himself farther down Cas’s body. He hooked his fingers under Cas’s waistline and tugged. Cas lifted his hips up so Dean can shimmy his boxers off. He grasped Cas’s arousal gently and began to pump him slowly. He circled his thumb around the head, spreading the precum evenly before he took him into his mouth all the way to the hilt. His head starts to bob slowly, Cas practically debilitated by Dean’s mouth. But it was not enough. He entwined his hands once again into Dean’s hair and quickens his pace. Dean responds positively, bringing Cas to the edge and pulled away. 

Cas slightly choked and lifted his head from the bed, very surprised. Dean just gave him a grin and pulled off his own shorts. He grabbed the lube from his bag to slick himself before he pulled Cas to the edge of the bed and lined their hips together. Dean lined himself up and pushed into Cas, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean pulling him in all the way. They build up a slow rhythm to get started, but finish rapidly riding their orgasms out together. 

Dean pulled out and tugged the comforter out from under them; covering the both of them before they wrap themselves up in each other. They catch their breaths and Cas said, “Well I guess when in Rome, do as the Romans.”


End file.
